


The Mage’s Curse

by orphan_account



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Are the characters too OOC?, Blue-Eyed Alec, Clizzy - Freeform, F/F, I am a little like magnus I suppose, I changed Magnus Simon and Clary’s birthdate, I go through random phases where I’m interested in ONE THING AND ONE THING ONLY, I hate writing summaries, I haven’t read/watched canon ;-;, Ive really only read fics, Just a little pet project., M/M, Magnus Clary and Simon BROT3 FIGHT ME, Malec, No Beta, No Smut, POV Alternating, Sort of a role reversal, There are still demons, abd clary Magnus and Simon take place of them, and right now (2/22/20) it is reading salec BROTP fics, but mainly Simon and Alec, fight me, for the story to work I had to, jimon, no updating schedule as of yet., sort of a universe I made up, the lightwoods take place of clary and Simon, they have magic, they’re way older then in canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Alec’s magic is green-gold. It seems to go to Magnus’ magic, which is a light blue color. They swirl and combine, already familiar to each other. It feels natural to Alec, like coming home.”(OR: in which the Lightwoods discover magic, love, mysteries, curses..)Chapter one is out
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Clary Fray & Simon Lewis, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

“Hurry!” Magnus called. Simon lifted his hands and a silvery blast hit the demon Magnus was controlling. Magnus let go and the demon stumbled backwards into the circle of Runes Clary made. Simon saw a flash of red as Clary’s magic filled the air. He then chanted some words, and his hands started to glow with angel fire. He then thrust his hands out at the demon. The result was a blinding flash that momentarily obscured all sight, and when it died down, all that was left of the demon was a pile of dust. Magnus snapped his fingers and it neatly disappeared.

“Nice job with the Runes,” Simon told Clary. She was easily one of the most powerful Nephilim, and complemented Magnus’ and Simon’s respective skill sets. Where Simon was better at Daylight magic, Magnus was more adept at Demon magic. Magnus was a Warlock, and Simon thought he was surely the most powerful, and most respected.

“Magnus, could you track more? These don’t usually hunt alone,” Clary said.

“Of course, biscuit,” Magnus replied easily, a faint blue shimmer pulsing out from him. “There are around sixty down that way.”

“Let’s go crash a demon party,” Simon quipped. Clary pulled out her seraph blade, the chosen weapon of the Nephilim. Simon had his own blade, a longsword made of different materials. Magnus used a shortsword when necessary, but preferred to use his magic. They advanced down the alley, sticking to the shadows that the buildings cast, Magnus taking the lead, with Clary and Simon behind him. It was a well rehearsed routine, one that they’d perfected over the centuries together. Simon would even say they were a family.

“Down here,” Magnus murmured, his voice barely audible but it came across loud and clear to Simon. The hearing spell he’d previously Cast earlier was still in effect. He veered sharply left, down into a side alley, which was even darker. Clary held her seraph blade aloft, to shed some light. They could barely see into the alley, but the demons that they could glimpse seemed to be crowded around something. Not something, but someone. Multiple someones.

“Mundies,” Simon noted.

“Ready?” Magnus said. Simon and Clary muttered their assent, and they charged in, Simon’s blade aglow with angel-fire.

\-----

“Come on, Jace, hurry up!” Izzy called. Alec sighed. They were going to be late if Jace didn’t hurry up. He wondered what he could be doing there. His hair, maybe? The door Alec was leaning on opened, and he nearly fell over.

“I’m ready,” Jace grumbled.

”Finally,” Alec said as they continued out the door. He led Izzy and Jace down the street, taking the lead as usual.

“What’s down there?” Jace said. Alec glanced over to where Jace was pointing. He saw something move in the shadows. He heard a whine. 

“I..don’t know,” Alec said. “Stay away from it.”

“I think it’s a dog,” Izzy said. “It sounds as if it’s hurt.” 

”Fine, let’s go check it out,” Alec conceded after Izzy and Jace look at him imploringly. They cross the street to duck down into the alley. Eerie shadows spread all around them, and Alec gets a bad feeling. 

”I see it back there,” Jace said. Alec rolled his eyes and followed him to the very back of the alley. He could see the dog’s form, it was about the size of a German Shepard, if Alec had to guess. He startled as growls sounded from all around them, as more and more shadowy forms surrounded the three. 

”What the-!” Jace yelped. “Those aren’t dogs.” The dog-like things close in, Alec guessed there were around fifty. He saw light coming down the other end of the alley and from around the corner, three people came with swords.

Who the hell carries a sword, Alec wonders. One of the swords was on fire, the other was glowing and a man had his hands wreathed in a blue mist. They seem to confer for a moment before charging in, and Alec could barely see their forms, they moved so fast and fluidly, their paths marked by the dust that followed. The dogs seemed to turn into dust, after being stabbed with the swords but the man with the mist is blasting them. Alec has never seen someone look as beautiful as this man. 

“What was that?” Jace said, breaking the silence after the newcomers stopped attacking. 

”Oh, mundie, haven't you heard horror stories about what goes bump in the night?” The pretty man said. 

”They’re all true,” the redhead girl says as her blade slides back into its sheath. “Those were demons.” 

”That isn’t possible,” Izzy murmured. She still looked shocked.

”Who are you?” Alec demanded. ”And.. what are you?” He suspected these three were Mages, the people with magic. He couldn’t see any visible Mage-Marks, but one could never know. Maryse always said that if she were a Mage, she’d better be a Nephilim. Alec has heard many a rant about the so-called “Downworlders,” that used their powers for their own ends. 

”I’m Magnus,” the man with the mist said. “This is Clary.” He gestured to the redhead, “And Seamus.” The one with the sword on fire frowned. 

”Its Simon,” Seamus said. “Magnus pretends not to know my name.” 

”I’m a Nephilim,” Clary said, pulling a slender wand-like pen out and twirling it. Stele, Alec’s mind reminded him.

”Warlock,” Magnus said simply. “Simon, uh, we don’t actually know.” 

”So you’re- a Downworlder?”

”Yes, that is one of the many names we’ve been called.” 

Simon frowned. “You can see us.” It wasn’t a question. 

“Should we..not be able to??” Jace asked hesitantly. 

”No, we’re glamoured..” Clary mused. “Wait, glamoured only to mundies.” 

”I believe, my friends, that you are Mages too. When are your 18th birthdays?” Magnus said. 

”Mine was.. a year ago. Jace’s was a couple months ago, and Izzy’s is in a week.” 

”Okay, well..” Magnus went silent. He turned to Clary and Simon and seemed to come to agreement. “Come with us, if you like? If you truly are Mages, we should train you. Now that your eyes are open to the Shadow World, demons will be more drawn to you.” 

”Yes, I’ll go,” Izzy agreed. She didn’t sound scared, only curious. 

”Fine, I’ll go too,” Jace said. 

“Where they go I go, I suppose,” Alec mumbled. 

Magnus clapped his hands together. “Well, glad that’s all settled. Shall we go?” He didn’t wait for an answer, instead a blue shimmer settled over everything. The surroundings melted away until it turned into a comfortable looking room. There were two couches and Magnus, Simon and Clary instantly went over to it. 

”Welcome to the-er- what do we call this?” Magnus said. 

”Let’s just call it a training room, for now,” Clary suggested dryly.

”First things first, we need to find out what kind of Mages you are. I’m going to cast a revealing spell, okay? You might feel a little.. tingly,” Simon said. He’d been quiet for a while. Alec saw a silvery flash, and he felt his skin prickle. He looked at his hands. To his surprise, there were now golden flames dancing along his arms. Jace made a noise, and Alec looked over to see silvery stars and feathers decorating his arms too.

”Whoa,” Izzy breathed.

”Were they there all along?” Jace asked. 

”They were glamoured.” There was silver fire wreathing Simon’s hands, and he quickly extinguished it. “It’s a defense mechanism, because mundies used to hunt Mages. Only another Mage can reveal a Mark.” 

”What are yours?” Izzy asked curiously. 

”Mine are glamoured, but they’re butterfly wings,” Clary said. “The most powerful Mages have wings.”

”So you’re.. the most powerful?” Izzy said with awe evident in her voice. 

“One of the most powerful,” Clary muttered sheepishly. “Magnus and Simon are also powerful. Oh, Simon, show them.” 

Simon rolled his eyes and waved one hand. A silver sheen settled over the world and for a moment, Alec could see Simon’s silver feathered wings, Magnus’ brown wings and Clary’s beautiful red-orange-gold butterfly wings. The world returned to normal. “I’m pretty decent at revealing stuff. Glamours, illusions and the like,” Simon mentioned. “A lot of Mages have their specialties. Most Mages can do most Magic, but certain Types can only do their magic.” 

”How do we know what Type we are?” Jace asked. 

”Well, only the Nephilim can use steles,” Clary said. “Want to try mine?” She pulled the mentioned object from wherever she kept it. Simon grabbed a notepad and drew a Rune with a pencil. 

“Try to replicate that on my arm,” he said while opening a shallow cut on his forearm. Jace took the stele from Clary and copied the Rune as best he could. It held, and the wound closed up. 

”Congratulations,” Magnus said dryly. Alec tried next, his hand shaking a bit but the Rune still worked.

Clary took her stele back. “I’ll be your main teacher, but Magnus and Simon will also pitch in, won’t they?” She looked at them. Alec watched, amusedly, as they grumbled but agreed.

”Well, we’re going to turn in,” said Magnus. “It’s late and we’ve used quite a bit of magic.” 

”Bedrooms are down that hall.” Clary pointed to the left corridor. “And a kitchen and bathroom down that way.” To the right corridor. 

”We’ll be at our own place, but if you need us hit that button,” Simon finished. It occurred to Alec only then that they completed each other’s sentences quite well, speaking in turn. He wondered how well they knew each other. A silver-blue-red flash, and then nothing. It was silent for a beat. 

”Well, I’m going to bed,” Izzy said. “Don’t stay up too late, idiots.” 

Alec turned to Jace. “You okay?” He’d been quiet for a while, just looking at the stars and feathers. 

”They look like something,” Jace mumbled.

“Stars and feathers?” Alec said. 

”Never mind,” Jace said. “How are you holding up?” 

Alec shrugged. “Good.” he stood up. “I’m heading to bed too.” 

”Okay,” Jace said.

———

”Wake up,” Magnus shouted. 

”Why at 6:00?” Clary grumbled. “It’s too early. For anything but sleeping.” 

”I know,” Simon agreed. Magnus rolled his eyes fondly and there was a blue shimmer before they fell into the training room, Clary and Simon on the floor but Magnus standing, looking as unaffected as always. 

“Hello?” Alec called sleepily as he shuffled into the main room.

Clary sat up and glared at Magnus. “Warn us next time!” Alec looked like he was trying to figure out whether to laugh or to go back to sleep.

”It’s time to start training,” Magnus said. “Get the others, if you would?” Simon stayed on the floor, too tired to get up. He was on the edge of sleep before Jace poked him. Simon could faintly hear Izzy coming into the room.

”Is he alive?” Jace sounded amused. “Is our training going to be sleeping on the floor?” Simon sat up, now half awake. 

”Asshole,” he muttered but the word had no bite as he flopped onto the couch and laid his head in Clary’s lap. 

”What are we doing today?” Alec said, having collected himself. 

”Well, once these two are fully awake, I thought we could get you two a stele? And Isabelle one too, usually it runs in the family. Clary will take you to the nearest Institute.”

Jace blinked. “Aren’t you guys going too?” 

”Downworlders aren’t allowed in the Institutes of the Nephilim. They say we’re ‘impure’ and our magic is ‘demonic.’ Simon is technically a Downworlder, since he’s not a Nephilim, but he’s not really any of the Downworld Types.” 

”When will you be ready to go?” Clary asked. She sounded more alert.

”After breakfast?” Izzy suggested sleepily.

”Of course, where are my manners?” Magnus exclaimed. Simon heard a snap before he smelled pancakes, syrup, and fruit.

”Don't forget to pay,” Simon reminded Magnus as he grabbed the nearest plate. 

”Of course, Sally,” Magnus said. 

”After all this time, you still pretend not to remember my name?” Simon muttered. “It’s Simon, Magnus, Simon.”

”How old are you guys?” Izzy asked around a mouthful of pancakes.

Simon, Magnus and Clary shared a look. “You shouldn’t just outright ask Mages their age,” Clary reprimanded. 

“It’s impolite,” Simon added. “But we’ll let it slide.” 

”Some Mages can extend their life for centuries,” Magnus said. 

”Asmodeus has lived for at least two thousand years, maybe?” Simon guessed. 

”We’re each around 550 years, give or take,” Clary said. Alec, Izzy and Jace looked shocked. 

”So that’s.. fourteenth century?” Jace guessed. 

”Yeah,” Simon said. He shoved his plate aside. “Anyways, you guys go when you’re ready.” Clary stood up. 

”Magnus?” Clary asked.

”Yes, biscuit.” Magnus snapped his fingers and the four Nephilim disappeared.

”Well, that was interesting and all, but what are we gonna do?” Simon asked. 

”Clean up. Remodel. Right, Sarah?” Magnus said. Simon groaned.

”Wel,” Magnus said and clapped his hand. The plates disappeared, and so did the couches, including the one Simon was sitting on. He fell onto a training mat. The whole floor was padded, and the walls looked as though they were fireproof. The room was familiar to Simon, he’d seen it many times over the years. 

”Remember when we trained Raphael, Catarina and Ragnor in here?” Magnus said, with a fond look on his face.

Simon stood up, and brushed himself off. “Yep.” Magnus waves his hand as Clary, and the three siblings reappeared. Jace was trying to poke Alec with a stele. Izzy held hers with an almost reverent look on her face and Alec just looked plain annoyed as he shoved his into a pocket.

”That was fast,” Simon mentioned.

”The local Institute doesn’t like me,” Clary grumbled. “They got rid of us as fast as they could.”

”Too bad we can’t do that with you,” Simon joked. 

”Ha, ha, very funny,” Clary sighed. She turned to the other Nephilim. “First up, Runes. Your stele is your most powerful weapon. I’ll teach you some basic Runes like strength, speed, and iratze, the one you drew on Simon. The Runes are basically watered-down Angel magic. You can draw most on a Downworlder, like the iratze, but some of the more Angelic ones are harmful. Some Runes are temporary, like the iratze and others are permanent, like the Voyance on my hand.” Clary quickly sketched some Runes onto her skin. She pointed to them and named them, and made Jace, Alec and Izzy copy them onto each other.

Simon and Magnus watched, they’ve done this many times and occasionally commented. Simon had the basic knowledge of Runes, but not as much as Magnus. 

”That’s it for today. Usually, Nephilim only start with one or two at a time and gradually work up from there. If one does too many at a time, it can hurt. The Runes draw on your Magic, when you apply them and if you over-exert yourself, it’s not pretty.” 

“If a Mage exhausts their Magic, they can die, go nova, or go crazy,” Simon said. 

”We’ll teach you how to know when to stop,” Magnus said. “Some Mages can last longer then others. We’ll teach you how to recognize when your reserves are low.” 

”The least draining spell is the blast,” Clary said. She lifted one hand and held it, palm facing up. A moment later, a red ball coalesced and floated in her hand. “It’s very simple, no speaking needed. It’s just a blast of pure magic.” Clary tosses it from hand to hand, much like one would idly juggle a baseball. ”Try it.” 

Alec’s face adopted a look of concentration, as he held his hand out like Clary. After a moment a small ball of green-gold magic appeared in his hand before it winked out. 

”Gestures help a lot,” Magnus said as he waved one hand and a sheen of blue followed it. It faded after a second. “Some spells need to be cast with Latin to help direct the magic. It’s mostly for the bigger stuff.”

”Like angel-fire,” Simon chirped. “i voca angel ignem.” His hands lit up with angel-fire.

“Most Mages cannot even do this, but for me it’s as easy as breathing and I don’t know why.” He held his hands up, watching the white flames dance. Jace successfully made a gold ball of light, and he tossed it at Simon. He ducked.

”Hey,” he said. He cast his own silvery ball at Jace. 

”Work on your aim,” Clary said as she lobbed a red ball at Alec, who neatly sidestepped and threw his own in return.

“ _Non_ _nocere,”_ Magnus cast. Then he shot a ball at Simon. 

”Et tu, Magnus! Why is everyone ganging up on me?” He shouted. “ _Absconditum.”  
_

“Where’d he go?” Izzy said, bewildered. She’d been standing quietly, watching, and most likely taking notes.

”That was a glamour spell,” Clary shouted over the noise. She threw a red ball where Simon was but he’d already come up behind Jace. _Mutatio,_ Simon cast in his mind. Jace was suddenly wearing a granny dress, complete with the high heels, pink bonnet, and lipstick. Simon could faintly hear Izzy’s muffled laughter. 

”What the hell!” Jace yelled. “Simon!” A wave of gold erupted from Jace, but Simon was already well away from him. He stood near Alec now, and thrust his hand forwards at him. Casting a Step spell, which was one of his own design. When Magnus threw a blue ball at him, and Alec dodged, his steps sounded like farts. He took another step. This time there was a squeak. Another and another. Quack, moo, oink.

”What?” Alec sounded confused. Simon then pointed at Magnus, who was doubled over laughing. He cast a Obscure spell, which blinded Magnus, and pictures of Alec’s face interspersed with ducks appeared in his mind’s eye, among other things.

”Simon!” Magnus roared. “What is this?” 

”Enjoy,” he called, as he called up a ball of silver light and enchanted it to make Clary float. He tossed it gently at her, and she cried out as she rose towards the ceiling. Izzy was the only one unaffected, since Simon wouldn’t cast on mundies. They could be harmful. Which was fine, since she was too busy laughing. 

”Make it stop,” Alec grumbled. Clary was back on solid ground again, having figured out the counter-spell. Magnus looked around, not seeing Simon.

” _Revelare,”_ he shouted. It didn’t make a dent on Simon’s spell.

”Try harder next time,” Simon said gleefully as he watched the chaos unfold. 

“ _ostende te,”_ Magnus recited. Still, nothing. “ _obstrepat.”_

“How do I get this off?” Jace asked. 

”You don’t,” Simon said. “Just go change.” Jace huffed and ran down the hall. 

” _invalidum,_ ” Clary cast, magic filling every word. Simon sighed as his glamour melted away. He knew Magnus’ spell also faded, he could feel the slight drain on his reserves.

“Nice counterspell, Clary.” He fell to the floor as Clary, Magnus, Alec, and Jace, who was back, all threw balls of light at him.

”Okay, okay, I guess I deserved that!” He shouted. “ _Clypeus!_ ” The balls bounced back at them off a shield-spell.

”And that is a good example of why you need to know counterspells, and wards,” Magnus announced. “Wards, so it’s harder for people to cast on you and counter spells in the event that they make it through. The shield spell, _clypeus,_ is good for basic shielding.”

”I’ll draw you the Voyance rune, or Sight, so you’ll be able to see past some glamours,” Clary said, pulling out her stele. “Dominant hand, please?” Alec held his out. She quickly drew the Rune, and then drew the same Rune on Jace.

”Try and break through the glamour on our Marks,” Magnus said. “I’ve altered them so they’re easier to break. The glamour we previously had up was basically a wall. It would take powerful Mages to break through them. For me, it usually helps to try and imagine breaking the glamour” For a moment, nothing happened. Then they each felt a slight twinge in their magic.

“Well done,” Magnus praised. 

———

Jace looked at Magnus and tried to imagine the glamour melting away. He sighed, and looked down at his hand, the dark Rune stark against his skin. Jace looked back up, startled to see the glamour down Magnus’ brown wings were wrapped around Simon and Clary. Clary’s butterfly wings were a vibrant red-orange-gold.

”Whoa,” Jace muttered. “Once I can see past the glamour, would I still be able to?”

”Yes, unless we replace the spell,” Clary said. 

”It’s time to turn in,” Simon muttered with a yawn.

”Yes,” Magnus murmured. They disappeared without a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i voca angel ignem roughly translates to “I call angel fire” correct me if I’m wrong, google translate is not the most reliable.  
> clypeus (shield.)  
> Revelare (Reveal)  
> Invalidum (invalid)  
> Obstrepat (glamor)  
> ostende te (show yourself)  
> Non nocere (no harm)  
> Absconditum (Hidden)  
> Mutatio (Change)  
> characters might be a lil OOC


	2. Chapter 2

I’m only posting this so the draft doesn’t auto-delete. Eventually, I will post actual chapters when I’m done!

**Author's Note:**

> chapter one is readdyyy~


End file.
